But then again that was yesterday
by Minervarulezxx
Summary: if anyone had told her yesterday what the following morning would bring, she would never have believed them. but then again that was yesterday. femslash story be warned don't read if you not like. please Read and review. Update is here!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**__: I of course do not own any of the characters mentioned or written about in this fic (well at the moment anyway I m still trying smiles wickedly _

_**Authors Notes**__: ok here's the thing. Warning one! - if you don't like female/female slash stories then please do turn away now and not return, cos that is most definitely what this is. _

_Warning Two! – if your ok with F/F slash stories, but don't like those of the Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall relationship, then again will you just go back now and not bother reading cos this will only upset you. Cos again that is most definitely what this is._

_And on a lighter note to my most faithful readers (there are so few of you and I treasure you all, thank you for reading and reviewing my stories up until now) I thought I'd treat you all to a little short fic while you are waiting on my next update to any of my other stories._

_Thank you_

_XX Minervarulez XX_

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Yesterday someone one had told me that I would be waking in the arms of one of the most beautiful creatures ever to walk this Earth, not to mention one of the most intelligent people I have ever had the privilege to know. My response was to tell you to stop talking a lot of old rubbish, that you had most definitely had gone senile as you had gotten older and most of all that your skills in predicting the future and in divination had left a lot to be desired. Then again you could have argued that I was the one talking to a portrait so there for I would have been seen as the senile one – would I not? But then again that was yesterday – wasn't it.

**

* * *

**_ha ha ha i know thats short lol, but its only the prologue, this is gonna be bout another 4 chapters long which have already been written out lol so they will get posted up very soon, if you want quick updates all you need to do is reply._

_luv yas _

_xx Minerva rulez xx_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__: I of course do not own any of the characters mentioned or written about in this fic (well at the moment anyway I m still trying smiles wickedly _

_**Authors Notes: **this is only a short fic, intended to be only a few chapters long, maybe 5 at the most. taken mainly from Minerva's point of view and her feelings upon finding out some dreaded news and how she ends up with a woman she has wanted for years (so it do have a happy ending)_

_to my most faithful readers (there are so few of you and I treasure you all, thank you for reading and reviewing my stories up until now) I thought I'd treat you all to a little short fic while you are waiting on my next update to any of my other stories._

_Thank you_

_XX Minervarulez XX_

**

* * *

**

**Rewind to previous day**

**Chapter One - Invitations**

Yet again I had taken my breakfast in the seclusion of my office, I knew it wasn't the wisest thing to do, that the staff had been getting concerned about my recent behaviour, but well I didn't really care. For this morning I had received the news I had been dreading over the last 10 years – he had proposed and you had accepted. I was heartbroken but I couldn't understand why. Of course I had heard rumours that this was going to happen, as of course some of your close friends are now colleagues of mine so I had heard them discussing it. But it didn't soften the blow to my heart when I had received the invitation to the engagement party :

_Minerva McGonagall and Guest_

_xxXxx_

_Ronald Billus Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger_

_Would like to take the opportunity to invite you_

_To their engagement party this evening_

_At the Burrow_

_And would be most pleased if you would attend._

_xxXxx_

I nearly choked on my morning coffee when I first read the invite Minerva McGonagall and guest – who the hell were they kidding, what made them think that I had a partner willing to attend with me, they obviously didn't know me, NO she obviously didn't know me anymore – how could she possibly think that when I had made it so painfully clear five years ago that I was desperately in love with her, that I had been for a few years until then and that I would not and could not love anyone else or as much as I love her.

This of course leaves me with the dilemma I am now pondering – should I attend this party and be completely and utterly miserable as I watch how happy they are and break my heart even further. Or do I spare myself the pain and take the cowards way out, wallow in my own self pity and try my best to forget about you and my broken heart.

* * *

_yes i know th first was very short and this i kinda a short one as well lol, but well, it would only fit into a short piece. so i hope you'll forgive me._

_i love ya's all_

_Minervarulez_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: see chapter one for the same still applies here._

_Author notes: okies just to set something straight so no one id completely confused by what is going on. The Prologue is of course the morning after the night before so the subsequent chapters are the day before and are the events leading up to the the party and the morning after :-) hopefully that relieves some of the confusion._

_Xx Minerva rulez xx_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two – Interfering Friends**

If I'd have known the trouble I would be having this morning I would have stayed in bed and not bothered with the world. But I had a school to run didn't I, and Minerva McGonagall wasn't one for sharing or showing her emotions openly. That's when you decided to butt you interfering head of yours into my business yet again. Its always the same, even now your gone to the world, your still here, but mainly when i need you the most.

"You look troubled Minerva" the moving painting of Albus Dumbledore spoke

"Don't you start on me again Albus, I had enough of that while you were living" I smile at him "I am very well don't worry about me"

"Then why is it that ever since you received that owl a few hours ago have you been staring at it blankly and looking as though your on the verge of tears"

I of course didn't have an answer for him, for he'll only tell me that I am a silly old fool.

"Minerva who was it from, I has to be some very dire news for it to provoke this sort of reaction from you"

I thank the lord right then as our conversation is interrupted by a heavy knock on the door to my office.

"saved by the bell so to speak" his painting said and smiled

I just scowl at him before turning my attention back to the door "Come in" but I wasn't prepared for what was about to happen, obviously I wasn't the only one who had received an invitation this morning. For in burst a very excited Hagrid followed by Neville Longbottom and Poppy Pomfrey.

"I'n It wonderful news Professor" Hagrid boomed as he entered the room "Ron and our 'Mione engaged"

I just smiled at him, for it was all I could do to stop myself from bursting into tears.

"Ah now I understand" came the quiet comment from Albus's picture

"Oh do be quiet Albus, you know nothing!" I snapped, causing the three guests in my office to stop in their tracks.

"Have we come at a bad time Minerva?" Neville asks me

"No you're quiet alright even as a painting he still thinks he can make judgement on me or thinks he know absolutely everything"

"I take it you are not pleased about the news" Neville asked

"Yes of course I am, I am happy……..I'm happy for them"

Poppy whispered to both men in the room to give the both of us a little privacy, they both of course took the hint immediately muttering something about classes before leaving my office quicker than they had walked inside.

"Thank you, I am in no mood to play twenty questions with them today"

"Then how about just a few from me" there was a cough from the painting on the wall behind us "oh and Albus of course" Poppy teased

"Not you too, please I've had enough of him already" I reply, and she just smiles. "Please Poppy not now"

"Minerva I am your friend, I had to watch you wallow for months the last time, your sleepless nights, throwing yourself into your duties not eating properly. I am not letting this happen again." She said "What is it about this couple that causes this reaction in you everytime"

"She's in love with her" Albus chipped in

'God this cannot be happening' I say to myself praying that any second now the ground would open up and swallow me so I wouldn't have to go through this conversation.

"In Love……In Love with….." Poppy stutters slightly "Oh My God……..Minerva i…"

"Don't Poppy, I am in no need for anyone's sympathy"

"Does she love you, has she …..did she…..did you?"

"One question at a time. Ok so no she obviously doesn't, I don't know if she ever has, no she hasn't told me either way if she does or doesn't and yes I have told her of my feelings in the past"

"What did she say when you told her?" Poppy asked

"She didn't say anything she just kissed me and walked away in tears"

"I could always find out for you?, I have several portraits I could go to" Albus offers "not to mention all those chocolate

frog cards"

"Oh good idea Albus, see if you can get to speak with Miss Granger"

"Don't you………" I never even got the chance to finish what I was saying before he had disappeared from his picture.

"Why haven't you said something before now, I'm your friend Minerva I could have helped you"

"helped me what poppy try and romance an ex student away from a fellow ex student" I say coldly

"Well no I…"

"Ok then there is nothing you or I can do about it now is there. So there isn't any point in having this conversation is there"

"Well actually there might be" Albus had returned quicker than myself or poppy had expected him too.

"What is it Albus? What have you found out? Did you speak with her?"

"Well……" his eyes began to twinkle the way they had when they were alive "I over heard Hermione Granger talking about this engagement with our dear Ginny Potter"

"And……. Oh do come on you silly old fool, what did they say?" Poppy was being her usual impatient self again, I just simply stood and wondered over to the window nearest my desk and glanced out over the Scottish highlands as I half listened to Poppy and Albus's conversation.

"Well Miss Granger seemed very upset about not receiving a response from you my dear" he said glancing over at me "For you have not sent back a reply yet as to whether or not you'll be attending this evening"

"And why would she be upset about that, its not that I would be of any use to anyone"

"She said that she missed you very much, misses your letters that were so frequent and full of news about everyone and everything. That for five years she has lived with a terrible mistake she had made during a conversation with you, and that no matter how much she loves Ronald Weasley it could never compare to how she had felt about you since her 6th year at Hogwarts"

I swallowed hard trying so desperately to hold back her tears as she listened to what Albus was saying.

"That if you had given her any inclination over these past five years that you still felt the same way and had meant what you had said then things may have been different, Ginny asked her 'what about Ron, why had she said yes if she didn't love him', and well lets just say she didn't want to face life alone she loves him like a brother, and she would have rather have been with someone who would look after her than alone"

If I had of course known over the years that I had any sort of chance with her I would have tried.

"She feels the same way for Minerva"

"I believe she does yes Poppy"

"I'm still in the room you know, I haven't gone anywhere" I snap, god I'm doing too much of that, they are only trying to help, they are my friends after all and they have my best interests at heart – well they do don't they, yet they are still discussing my choice not to attend this party. Its my choice not to go, but after hearing what Albus has just said, I don't know whether or not to change my mind and go.

"I also took the liberty of popping into an adjoining Portrait of an old friend of mine "And over heard another conversation, Ron knows of Hermione's feelings for you Minerva and is slightly relieved at the possibility that you aren't attending. He knows that if you were to show up this evening and offer Hermione what you did before – your love he would stand no chance, for he believes she is still very much in love with you and by you turning up tonight he may loose her. Harry tried to convince him otherwise but I don't think he would be convinced"

"Minerva you have to go, you have to talk with Miss Granger, offer her a position here at the school, you need a librarian, tell her you still feel the same way come on" Poppy was now just as excited as she was when she first entered my office – god I wish this woman had something better to do other than interfere with my love life while her hospital wing was empty.

"I don't think it would be very fair for me to be in attendance let alone show up and confess my feelings for a betrothed woman. Let alone a betrothed woman much much younger than myself."

"Minerva live a little, hey I'll even go as your guest" Poppy giggled "Oooo we can judge her feelings by how jealous she gets by seeing you with another woman"

I smiles at her and start thinking. It would be nice to see Hermione again, and I do so desperately want too, but I can't help but wonder how everyone else would feel if it was all broken off because of me.

"Minerva?" Albus said "They all know that Hermione's heart isn't in this relationship, they are happy for the couple, but very concerned at the same time"

"Ok I will go" I sigh "but there is no making anyone jealous, if she wants……..if she ……she can come to me. But I'll have to find something to wear"

"Don't worry Minerva I'll help you, and I have all day to do so" Poppy smiled.

I give her a small smile but I can't help but wonder what I have let myself in for by agreeing to let Poppy help me get ready for a party I didn't really ant to go to, in order to steal a woman whose engagement party it is. If it was another person considering doing so I would have laughed at their stupidity at the very idea. But it isn't anyone else, it is me and I was very very scared over the whole thing.

* * *

_Well hope you enjoyed the next chapter, thank you to those who have reviewed so far. Remember review and you get more :-)_

_xx Minerva rulez xx_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** well the same as previous chaps still reply. Much to my own disappointment_

_**A/N:** ok sorry this took a while :( but here the next chapter. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed up until now and please do continue to do so cos that's the only way I'll update HA HA HA._

_Enjoy_

_Minervarulez_

**

* * *

**

Poppy had dragged me all the way down to Hogsmeade that afternoon in search for something for me to wear, no matter how many times I had tried to protest about it, saying I was OK with my usual set of dress robes – I got a row. Me Minerva McGonagall getting a telling off from a Med-Witch – who would have thought it. Oh well. I know my friend means well but she can be very annoying and this is really getting out of hand.

She can clearly tell I am less than willing when she pulls me in the direction of _Gladrags Wizardwear._

"What can there possibly be there to suit an old woman Poppy, I ..."

"Minerva do shut up, and just trust me they will have the perfect set of robes for you, And you are by no means an old woman" Poppy smiled at me.

I had no energy to fight her so I let myself be dragged into the store. Clearly this must be a place Poppy comes often, for her and the younger woman behind the counter seem to know each other well and are on a first name basis.

"Poppy!" the young woman squealed with excitement as she stood and made her way round from behind the counter to give her friend a hug "What's been keeping you? I haven't seen you down here in a while" I watch as they pull apart "I'm well thank you Rossa my dear, I just haven't been able to find the free time to get away from the school to go shopping as much" Poppy smiled

They continued their conversation for a while and I am grateful that I seem to have been forgotten for now. For it allows me time to have a look around at what this shop has to offer for myself. 'Ok so it doesn't seem to be that bad' I think to myself. But nothing really seemed to jump right out at me, that is until I spotted a nice traveling cloak in black with roses embroidered in a silver thread along the materials edges 'Hmmm maybe' I think to myself, but all too soon I am brought crashing out of my own world as I can hear myself brought into the other two woman's conversation.

"So what can i get you today then Poppy? What's the occasion" Rossa asked

"Well..." by this time she had pulled me over to the counter "you see i have not come for myself, my friend here needs a dress or a new set of dress robes"

"What's the occasion?" Rossa smiled as if she had already known what Poppy was about to say.

"We have received an invitation to an engagement party this evening, and my friend has the need for something special to wear to.."

"Say no more i think i know exactly what you mean, a special someone will be at this party i expect" Rossa smiled

All I can do is nod as I feel the blush creep up my cheeks, I curse Poppy for even making me do this, I don't know why I'm getting so embarrassed about this its just an outfit. "Follow me" she said as she walked through to the back of the store "Oh Poppy could you keep an eye on things, I will only e a few minutes then you can come and help your friend, oh and that traveling cloak hanging on the rail by the door I think Miss McGonagall has taken a shine to it" she said giving me a knowing smile as I followed her through to the back, and as I do so I also notice that she has started to put together a pile of things for me to try on.

"Try these on my dear, I'll send Poppy through to give you a hand, she'll be better suited to help you pick out the right dress. Just be sure to let me know when you have decided." She smiled at me again before disappearing back to the front of the shop and after a few moments I am once again joined by Poppy.

I had lost track of the amount of time me and Poppy had spent trying to decide what one suited me and the occasion the best, but eventually we had it narrowed it down and we had to choose now between two dresses one of a deep red colour and the other of an emerald green both of a similar design, both with a high neck, both with no back to speak of and both left very little to the imagination as they were both made of a Webb like material that clung to every curve of Minerva's body, the only difference was the red one had a piece of material missing in the front also which would reveal the slightest hint of cleavage.

I wasn't too sure as to which to choose, but I was left with very little doubt as to which one Poppy thought I should go with.

"Look Poppy I don't know, I'm far too old to wear a dress like that" I said

"Oh nonsense Minerva, you have a better figure than I did when I was forty" Poppy said smiling, she is of course teasing a little "See there are times I wish that I was or well used to play Quidditch especially if it leaves you with a toned figure like that"

"Poppy, stop it will you, I'm embarrassed enough already"

"I'll just go and ask Rossa her opinion" Poppy said gathering both of the dresses and going through towards the front.

As I sit and wait before going back through to pay for the items I hear the door chimes go off indicating there was another customer entering the store.

"Oh Mrs Potter, how wonderful it is to see you, what can I do for you?" I can hear her asking

"Oh I'm here to pick up the dress I asked you to alter for me"

"No problem, just give me a minute till I go through to the store and get it for you dear. Oh and while you wait would you mind helping Miss Pomfrey choose between these two gowns for her friend, we three cannot make a choice between us"

'God no anything but that' I think to myself, 'this is all I need, the sister of the man engaged to the one I am so desperately in love with is helping pick out a dress I an to wear to said couples engagement party in order to try and steak the heart of the bride to be. Can my life get anymore complicated or comical than it already is' the answer to that is well most probably yes. I cringe slightly – why me.

"No problem, Are you coming to the party this evening Poppy?" Ginny asked

"Oh yes of course dear, I won't miss this for anything" I can almost see the smile Poppy is most likely wearing on her face.

"Anyone else coming do you know?"

"I know that Neville and his wife Luna will be attending, along with the heads of house as well?

"What about Professor McGonagall?" my attention is caught again as I hear my name being mentioned, I guess I best go through.

"I don't know dear, she is as yet undecided about whether or not she will be attending"

"Oh Hermione will be dreadfully disappointed if she does not go this evening"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, she has always looked upto Professor McGonagall, she was always her favourite teacher at school"

No I can't remain through the back any longer upon hearing this confession from Ginny Potter and I make my way through, closely followed by Rossa.

"Mrs Potter, What a pleasant surprise" I can't help but smile at the shocked expression on the younger woman's face.

"Professor, how are you?" Ginny asked

"I'm well thank you, Poppy have you come to a decision as to which one?"

"No, I still can't decide, Ginny was just about to give her verdict though" Poppy smiled

"I um….i think um …I don't know the red one?" she suggested as Rossa was ringing up her purchases. "I do hope you will come this evening Professor" Ginny smiled at me "Take the risk" she said before picking up her bag and leaving the store.

"So Minerva, will you go with the young lady's choice?" Rossa asked

I give her a small nod, "Yes why not, I'll take the red gown, and the travelling cloak, but you already knew I would, actually i'll buy both dresses, i may want to change my mind at the last minute if i decide to go" I smile as I pay for my items and leave the store with Poppy following close behind me.

"Am I doing the right thing Poppy?" I ask as we walk back through Hogsmeade

"Right thing by what?"

"Ruining someone else's happiness for my own, going to this party tonight with every intention of breaking The engagement between Hermione and that Weasley boy?"

"As Ginny said, Take the risk, take the risk and live Minerva." She said to me and we walked the rest of the way to the castle in silence.

* * *

_Well thats the next chapter, chapter 4 is kinda shortish so i'll post that lil snippet up within the next few days (reviews depending or course)._

_i am undecided as to what dress she is gonna wear so please help me choose - red or green????_

_Minervarulez_


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : same still applys no matter how i try_

_A/N: ok sorry its taken me like a week and a half to update these but um...real life kinda caught up with me, and i wasn't well all last week :-(_

_forgive me??_

_Minervarulez_

_ok again this chapter is done in Minervas point of view, and so will be the next one, but i feel a POV shift coming on ha ha_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Staff departure**

I take one final look at myself in the full length mirror in my bedroom. "I guess this will have to do" I say to myself as I take one final look at myself in the mirror, my hair in place, but not in its usual tight bun, not tonight anyway I have decided to wear it down in a braid that goes halfway down my back. I put my new cloak around my shoulders and I leave the bedroom and my chambers to go and meet the others in the entrance hall. The staff had decided to go together. Before I make my way down to meet them I have to make a quick detour to my office, my cloak pin was in my desk draw. I can't even be bothered flicking any lights on as I enter my office, I know my way around the office so well I don't even bother.

As I rummage through the drawers of my desk I get an interruption

"Ah Minerva I was hoping you would come by your office before you left this evening" Albus smiled as I flicked my wand lighting a few candles so I can see his portrait.

"Hello Albus, I gather you will be frequenting your painting at the Burrow this evening" I ask.

"I believe I may yes, Molly asked me if I would attend, well you know what I mean. I take it by your question you have decided to go this evening?"

"Well up until a few hours ago I wasn't so sure, but I have decided now to go. I guess I wanted to know if there was a possibility that well maybe she….I have nothing to loose" I can feel the blush creep up my cheeks yet again, what is it bout this man (even as a painting) that can cause me to react so when he asks me a personal sort of question.

"I am glad you have come to your senses. Dare to love someone who loves you back. You deserve to be happy Minerva, and I know she is the one who can make you happy"

I give him a smile before fastening the pin on my cloak and extinguishing the candles with another flick of my wand as I leave the office.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Minerva what took you so long? I was beginning to think you have changed your mind again" Poppy smiled at me

"No…..well I did several times but not this time, I had to go get a pin from my desk, are we all ready then?" I receive several nods and we all make our way out into the grounds.

"I don't see why I have to attend such an insufferable partly?" Severus mumbled as we walked towards the School gates.

"Oh come on Severus, lighten up" Rolanda smirked, I smile a little as I listen to the conversation from a few paces ahead.

"Lighten up?, I didn't even like that insufferable know it all, not to mention that twit Weasley, what she doing marrying him anyway, they don't even love each other" he said

"What on Earth makes you say that? They must if they are to get married" Filius spoke

"Trust me, it won't last" he said, and that was the last anyone spoke for we had reached the other side of the school gates and apparated to The Burrow.

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: ok cos i hadn't updated in a while i have decided to give you 2 new chapters smiles_

_hope you enjoym and please as alwasys review _

_luv ya_

_Minervarulez_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Engagement Party?**

"Oh Arthur they're here, look" Molly yelled from the tents opening as we appeared a short distance away

I smile nervously as I follow the others up towards the large tent, suddenly this didn't seem like a good idea. As if she sensed my hesitation Poppy linked her arm through mine "come on no backing out now my friend, where's that Gryffindor bravery gone?" she whispered to me

"I lied" I reply back in a light tone

"Now Now minerva, come on lets show her what she is missing" Poppy flashes me a smile. No sooner had these words slipped from her mouth i felt another arm tug me in another direction.

"Minerva you came, I'm so glad, Ginny said you weren't sure if you were attending or not this evening?" Molly asked as she dragged me inside

"Well I wasn't sure at all really until an hour ago" I reply

"Well let us take your cloaks, and you can all go in further and get your drinks"

"Thank you" I reply and long with the others I had arrived with I take off my travelling cloak and hand it to Molly.

I can almost sense the others eyes fall upon me after I had handed my cloak to Molly Weasley. I turn slightly and find that the other staff members gaping at me open mouthed. It doesn't help my nerves much. Mind you most of the staff haven't seen me in anything other than my work robes in the last five years. To say that my attire this evening had shocked them somewhat would have been a major understatement to say the least.

"What ever is the matter with you lot?" I ask but still i get no answer other than what looks like several gapping goldfish "You would think you'd never seen a woman dressed up a little before" I give them a warm smile. But then again this had done nothing to relieve any of the nerves I had been feeling all day.

"You'll be Ok" Poppy smiled taking my arm again "Lets go and introduce ourselves to the room shall we and get ourselves a drink"

"I couldn't have suggested anything better myself if I tried." I reply as we follow the other staff members inside to a larger section of the tent like structure. As me and Poppy made our way across the large room to get a drink, we are intercepted by Nymphadora and Remus with a ten year old Teddy and a six year old Jessica in tow.

"Minerva is that you?" Tonks asks

"Who else would I be?" I reply trying not to laugh a little at the expression on Remus's face, Tonks elbows him in the arm

"What was that for?" he asked her

"Staring that's what" she replied before turning her attention back to me and Poppy "We almost didn't recognise you, you look so different. How have you both been?"

"I am well thank you Dora" Poppy replies before continuing over to the drinks table

"I'm fine Dora thank you, I trust you are all well" I ask

"Yeah we're great thanks Minerva, um have a little bit of news for you though?"

"Oh? What's that?" I ask

"Another little one on the way" she smiles so proudly I can't help but smile with her, sure enough there was a slight bump barely visible if you hadn't been aware.

"That's wonderful news, congratulations both of you" I smile and give Tonks a hug before shaking Remus's hand.

"Have you congratulated the Happy couple then yet Minerva?" Remus asks me, the smile on my face instantly falls and quickly turning into something less pleasant

"Love I hardly think 'happy' is the correct term for them, I don't think they are right for each other and I think they both know it"

"Dora this isn't the time for you to be saying things like that, excuse us will you Minerva, it was nice to see you" they say their good-byes and as they walk off slightly I can still hear Remus berating Nymphadora for speaking her opinion so openly with others, especially in front of me.

I walk over to join Poppy "Well why would saying something like that in front of me be a problem?

"Don't worry about it Minerva, you know what those two are like, and sometimes they still see you as an authority figure an teacher to them"

"But still Poppy, does everyone know about it, do i have it written in bloody big flashing letters all lit up above my head?" i ask and Poppy starts to laugh.

"You talk things far too seriously sometimes, try and relax Minerva and have a bit of fun, your far too tense at the moment and your nervousness is starting to show"

We make our way over to the side of the room to get a drink and out of the corner of my eye i spot Ron Weasley with a proud look on his face, he was obviously enjoying all the attention he was receiving from his guest, especially none other than Lavender Brown. But there was no sign of Hermione.

* * *

_ok so there ya have it, if you like review and the more you review the quicker the new chapter will be up - I PROMISE!!!_


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: again much to my own annoyance i thus far own none of these adorable characters smiles but i love them and thats why i write them._

_A/N: see i told you i wouldn't be too long in updating and well we are nearly there! next chapter i promise._

_this chaper sees a shift in Point of View - we now see Hermiones pov. hope it flows ok. let me know what you think by reviewing. and i promise i'll bring them both together in the next chapter smiles evily_

_TC luv ya all_

_Minerva Rulez xx_

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Truth**

XXX Hermione's POV XXX

"Come on Hermione" Ginny whines at me, if she wasn't pregnant I'd slap her one, i really would, she has done nothing but whine and whine about me going downstairs for the last half hour.

"I don't want to go" i reply

"You have to it's your engagement party" she says

"I know but its not really what i want. Everyone down there in that tent knows it. They keep telling me I'm making a mistake, to be sure this is what i really want to do. But no one else wants me"

"Do you really think that true Hermione Jean Granger? No its not, and you know it" she shouts at me

"Yeh well once that may have been true, but i blew that completely"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asks me, god please tell me i don't have to explain to her, i thought she knew? "Remember i told you five years ago i made a mistake" Ginny nodded "Well five years ago, someone i loved , no someone i love, told me they loved me, i got scared and i didn't answer them."

"What did you do?" Ginny asked

'This is torture' i think to myself "The worst thing i could have possibly done, i walked away from her, the biggest mistake i have ever made"

"You what?! Walked away?" Ginny yells "How could you have been so bloody stupid" i sit and listen to her rambling on as i wait for what i have said to really sink in "Hey wait hang on a minute, did you say ... her?" her face wait an adorable shade of red and i couldn't help but laugh slightly.

I smile "Yes i did, at first i thought that i was just some silly little school girl crush, but the feelings never went away, they never did, if anything they only got stronger"

"Did you ever tell her how you felt?"

"No I've have never had the courage, what would i have said 'I'm sorry i broke your heart before but i love you so um how about it' oh don't be so silly Gin"

"You never know, it might work" Ginny laughs and i can't help but join her

"If you don't mind me asking, who is she? The one you messed up with, do I know her?" Ginny asked me

"You could say that" I smile "you really want to know?" Ginny Nodded "Well you know how Ron doesn't like it when I mention any of our old school Professors"

"Yeh"

"Well that's why, its…"

"McGonagall!!!" Ginny shouted

"Yes, how did you guess"

"I don't know, but she was always your fav when we were at School, oh Hermione"

"I can't marry him can i Ginny, not when I feel like this" i say Ginny looks at me and shakes her head "I need to speak with him"

"You want me to do it for you?"

"No just ask him to come and see me? Please?"

She nods and gives me a hug "I'll see you at the party"

"Hey Gin" i call before she gets to the door "You don't hate me do you?2

"No why would i do that, your my best mate, i want you to be happy and its painfully obvious you won't be with that oaf of a brother of mine"

"Thanks Gin" i begin to pace the room a little as i wait for Ron to show up, I'm not looking forward to doing this at all. I think about how I'm going to tell him i try to find the right words.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door to my room. I take a deep breath.

"Come in" i call and the door opens slowly

"Hey Mione, Gin said you wanted to talk to me before you come down to the tent" Ron smiles at me and gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeh i did, sit down" i say

"What's up Mione?" Ron asked

"Ron you might not like what I'm about to say but please let me talk without you interrupting? Please?"

"Sure" he shrugged.

"I don't know if you have noticed or heard what everyone has been saying about you and me?"

He looks at me and just shrugs again, aarrgghh! In inwardly scream, this could get on my nerves.

"Everyone, and by everyone, I meant your parents, my parents and all our friends, have been saying that we are making a big mistake by marrying each other. I think they maybe right"

"But Mione"

"No, let me finish. I love you Ron, but not in the way I should, your one of my best friends, your more like a brother to me. I think we should just remain friends, if we get married it would only end up in disaster and I don't want to loose your friendship, it means too much to me"

"Hermione, I Love you, but your right your too much like a sister to me, and well I still kinda love Lavender" Ron explains sheepishly. "And I think you still hung up on Ol' McGonagall for us to even stand a chance"

"Then why ask me to marry you if you love someone else?" I ask, trying not to smile as I realise we both are in the same predicament. "And don't you dare call her that, she isn't old, she's……" I smile and think to myself, 'she's bloody god damn beautiful in my eyes'

"I don't know it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time" he smiled

"So friends?" I ask holding out my hand to him

"Yeh" he laughs taking my hand and pulling me into a hug.

"What about the guests? They are expecting an engagement party?" I start to panic "They are gonna get angry"

"Its fine they'll just have to accept it, come on lets go tell everyone it's a……. reunion party or summit. Oh by the way before I forget some of our old teachers are here" he said as we make our way out of the house and across the grass to the tent. As he mentions our teachers I can feel my pulse quicken at the possibility of seeing her again.

"You still like her then?" Ron asks me

"What sorry?"

"McGonagall, you still like her?"

"Yeh I do, I guess that's kinda another reason we shouldn't do this, we're both in love with other people" I smile and link arms with him as we walk into the tent "You better go in and make the announcement, I'll wait for a few minutes before going inside"

"You sure?" he asks and I give him a nod. "Oh and by the way, Minerva is here, she came with some of the other staff members, and well she has been getting a lot male attentions, cos of that rather flattering dress she is wearing, I think you'll like it" he said teasingly trying not to laugh.

"She is, oh my god, I can't go in, she'll hate me…..Ron!"

"It'll be ok Mione, she won't hate you, just talk to her" he said before heading inside the tent.

* * *

_Ok so review and i'll be quicker in finishing the next chapter smiles hope you liked this. I wanted to make Ron an evil bugger bout it but i just couldn't, i'm not a mean person._ i have created a forum on fanfic net for all us HGMM lovers, link can be found in my profile.. 


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: how many times do i have to say that the same still applies_

_A/N: this may have to have its rating changed either its this chapter or within the next few, and well its someone else's fault, old friends have a lot to answer for some times, but i hope you like, and its not too soppy in bits etc._

_luv ya and thanks for reviewing._

_Minervarulez x_

**

* * *

**

xXx Hermione's POV xXx

That went better than I thought it would have, at least there isn't any hard feelings between us and I feel like it was a mutual choice. I can hear some disappointed groans come from inside the main function tent, well at least there a few people who thought it would have worked I think to myself. I take a deep breath and slip inside as the music starts up again.

My entrance goes unnoticed for a short while, and for that I am a little grateful for it gives me a little time to scan the room to see who had turned up. But soon enough my entrance into this large tent didn't go unnoticed and quicker then you can say Godric Gryffindor I feel myself getting a little claustrophobic as I am suddenly crowded by a sea of familiar faces and several voices talking to me all at the same time, each saying things along the same line,

"Ron told us, I am so sorry to hear it didn't work out"

"Its for the best dear"

"If you need to talk about it you know where we are dear"

I really want to tell them to go run and jump, that I am not sorry about the break up and that it was the best thing for both of us. Especially now that I notice at the opposite side of the room Ron is getting very reacquainted with his ex-girlfriend Lavender Brown ('some people really do move on fast' I think as I scowl in their direction but soon i am smiling, as this is what we would both rather prefer if only I could find Minerva, I would be doing the same).

I make my excuses and move slowly through the small crowd of people, That's when I notice her, my heart skips several beats as I step closer to her and as I get closer I am more certain that it is in fact Minerva McGonagall, the deep green of her low back dress shimmering in the dull glow from the enchanted lights in the tent. Her looks as if it was made for her in mind. It clung to her body as a second skin and did nothing to hide the figure of a breathtakingly beautiful woman in my eyes.

"Minerva" I smile as I see her startled expression quickly turn into a familiar smile as she turns from her conversation with Madam Pomfrey, "Madam Pomfrey Hi"

"Hello Hermione dear, how are you, I'm sorry to hear about Ron, I know you would have done what was best for you in this situation" Poppy says to me, Minerva is still smiling at me with a slight blush rising in her cheeks which to me looks absolutely adorable. Though i have a feeling that the slight flush in her cheeks could be to do with the gaze i was giving her amazing figure in that gown a few moments ago.

"I'm good thanks, and trust me I think …. No I know me and Ron remaining just friends is for the best" I smile "Um do you mind if I steal Professor McGonagall away, I wish to talk with her"

"Oh sure dear" she smirks and whispers something in Minerva's ear that I can't quite work out, but it makes her blush a little more and smile, so I come to the conclusion that it couldn't have been anything all that bad.

"Would you like to come for a walk outside?" I ask, hoping she'll accept.

xXx Minerva's POV xXx

"Minerva" comes a quiet voice one that I am very familiar with and I turn around, and of course I am right, and I change my slightly startled expression into a smile "Madam Pomfrey" she says.

I can see a slight blush creep over Hermione's face as she takes in the dress I am wearing and I can't help my smile grow wider. As I listen to their small conversation I take the opportunity to take in Hermione's attire and I can't help but approve of the mid thigh length lilac dress she is wearing, very flattering of her figure. I'm brought out of my daze by poppy who whispers in my ear "Now, this is your chance Minerva, tell her what you have wanted to, and you never know…..don't be afraid to love and be loved" she smiles an wonders off. I turn back to Hermione and give her another small smile, she looks almost nervous, the wickedness in me causes me to smile slightly at the thought. The dress had got the desired effect, she was completely taken aback by it.

"So um.. would you like to join me in the garden then?" she asks and I give her a the smallest of smiles as I incline my head a little in way of a nod, and I'm rewarded with the most beautiful smile I have seen in a long while, her face is almost glowing, and she links arms with me and leads me outside the large tent. Her closeness to me an the feel of the smooth skin of her arm against my own (however innocent it may have been) was almost heart stopping, and it was this and not the slight chill in the air that caused me to shiver, and I inwardly hoped that Hermione hadn't picked up on it thus far, but whether she had or not, she never let on.

"I didn't think you would have come tonight?" Hermione is the first to break the silence between us.

"Well to be truthful I almost didn't, it took a lot of persuading" I reply as we walked a little further down to the bottom of the garden, where there is a two seater bench sitting under a tree. Hermione sat down, I suppose she is expecting me to sit down beside her but I remain standing for a while watching the sun go down a bit and out of the corner of my eye I study my younger companion. She is watching me intently, unaware that I am observing her as she takes the time again to study what I am wearing her eyes roaming my body slightly (the effect after all was the one I was going for wasn't it), as I turn my attention back to her fully I smile as I notice her quickly look away and her cheeks flush a very flattering shade of red as I take a seat beside her.

"So Hermione my dear, what is it that you felt so important as to bring me all the way out here just to discuss with me" I inwardly flinch as I hear my own words, I did not mean for them to sound so harsh, indifferent and the look on Hermione's face makes me want to take back what I had said make it sound as I had meant.

"I don't know………I thought we could catch up. So how is Hogwarts" she asks.

This wasn't what I expected her to say not to mention far from what I had wanted or hoped.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you brought me all the way up here, away from the prying eyes of the other quests, just to ask me how the school is?"

She responds by looking down at her feet, shifting awkwardly under my gaze. "No I did not think that was the case." She looks up at me again "Hermione I know we haven't spoken for a while, but I do believe I can still read you well my friend, and I know there is something troubling you."

"No there is nothing troubling me" she said "I just……oh I don't know what to say Minerva……..i can still call you Minerva can't I… I mean I know"

"Hermione!" my interruption cause her to jump a little and I take her hand in my own. "Stop rambling before you do yourself some damage. Whatever gave you the impression that I wouldn't allow you the use of my name?"

"I didn't think you would still want me to, not after……well not after our last meeting"

"Ah so this is what all this is about"

"Minerva………I…….god did you have to wear a dress like that"

Hermione's comment makes me smile "Its not funny it's making it very difficult for me to say what I want too"

"Hermione what is it you wanted to talk with me about?" I ask

I watch as she takes a sharp breath, peaking my interest slightly "Minerva I know I hurt you five years go, and I knew the minute I had returned home that day what a terrible mistake I had made"

I sat there listening to her silently, i don't know what to say, it was the conversation i was hoping we'd have but now faced with it I'm speechless.

"Hermione..."

"Please let me finish," she stops me and moves a little closer towards me on the bench "I guess i was scared of what i felt, though I'm not now, i didn't really realise how deep it went until i got home and could picture that hurt expression on your face, i wanted to take it all back"

I could feel tears begin to sting in my eyes as i listened to Hermione's confession.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that i was ...and i am still, In Love with you" she looked at me, they were the words i wanted to hear, and now i can't respond i open and close my mouth a few times, and she laughs a little. "Minerva...say something please...anything" she moved a little closer towards me, we are now so close that we're almost touching, the scent of her perfume invading my senses along with a scent that's so obviously Hermione. I pull my hands away from hers and sit them on my knee.

"God Minerva i wish i knew what you were thinking right now, please" Hermione looked scared, she thinks I'm about to reject her.

"Hermione you have no idea how long i have longed to hear those words from you, and i have no idea what i am thinking, when it came to you i stopped listening to my head years ago and listened to my heart, and then you walked away. I only know what I'm feeling now, and I'm scared you'll just take what you want and then walk away...again"

Hermione takes my hands in her's again "Minerva, i made a mistake i am not willing to make again." her hand raise to cup the side of my face as she pulls me closer, stroking my cheek as her lips drew closer to my own and for some reason i find myself holding my breath in anticipation. As our lips met for the first time in five years, both of us let out a soft moan, her lips were soft and moist, just like that last time, gentle and tender and as her tongue begged for entrance i parted my lips. Our kiss grew with such intensity i could hardly breath when our lips parted. I smiled back at her

"Come on, Hermione i need to get my cloak, and i presume you don't want to stay here much longer"

"No, i already have a bag pack, i was going to leave after talking with Ron, but he said you were here, i stayed"

"I'm glad you did" i stand pulling her up to stand with me and my lips captured hers again, my kiss was met with such hunger from Hermione, i couldn't help put moan as our tongues met again, only the annoying need for air was what pulled us apart again.

She takes my hand and we head back up to the tent to get my clock "I'll be right back, i need to get my bag" she says as she kisses my cheek before disappearing.

I watch her walk away and i smile, but this scene i have seen before, and i can't help the insecurities that flow through my head, is she going to come back?

xXx Hermione's POV xXx

I smile as i walk back to the house to get my things, and on a few occasions my mind wonders back to what has just happened, though she never admitted it, i couldn't help but feel that she still felt the same for me as she did five years ago, that kiss was all i needed to prove it to me, and i could still feel her lips move against my own. I run the rest of the way to the room i was staying in and quickly pick up my packed bag and make my way back to Minerva as fast as i could without making myself appear too breathless and excited by the time i am back at her side.

I enter the tent again and there she is talking with Poppy, she looks nervous and worried.

"Minerva?" i ask

"Are you ready to leave Hermione?" she asks me with the most beautiful smile, my bag hasn't gone unnoticed and neither has the fact that i am about to leave with none other than Minerva McGonagall, there are as many scowls amongst the guests as there is smiles and approving looks, but i don't care, I'm going to be with the one i love and that's all that matters to me.

"I have never been so certain in my life" i reply we walk a little bit away from the gathering and towards the foot of the garden so we can apparate.

"I was scared you wouldn't come back" Minerva tells me

"I said i was not making the same mistake again, I'm not walking away from you again, and i have the rest of my life to prove it to you, and i am going to do just that" i pull her into a lingering kiss as we apparate back to Hogwarts.

* * *

_well so there you go, the next chapter i see the need for a possible rating change lol but i am unsure._

_you know what to do if you want to read more, there a little blue button below here, so please use it i will be very grateful if you did._

_and i am also glad that several of you are enjoying the new forum, i am as well and i think i have made some new friends :-)_

_Minervarulez xx_


End file.
